Electronic equipment enclosures (racks) may be used to contain servers, computer systems, telecommunications equipment and other information technology (IT) devices that may be used by businesses. Electronic equipment racks may be arranged adjacently in rows within a data center or central office location, in order to make efficient use of floor space, and to facilitate power and signal interconnection (cabling) between equipment within the racks.
Electronic equipment racks may be designed according to information technology (IT) industry standards, and may have standard heights, widths, and cavity dimensions for equipment they may house. For example, a rack unit (U or RU) may be a unit of measure that describes the height of equipment designed to mount in a particular type of rack. One rack unit may be 1.75 inches high. A 19-inch or 23-inch rack dimension may refer to the width of the equipment mounting frame in the rack, including the frame. The width of the equipment that can be mounted inside the rack may be less than the specified (e.g., 19 inch) dimension.
Electronic equipment racks may be designed and outfitted with a variety of features to accommodate the equipment mounted within them, and to facilitate power and signal interconnections to the equipment. For example, equipment racks may contain cooling fans or other cooling apparatus to provide airflow around/through the equipment, and intake and exhaust vents to allow cooling air to enter and exit the rack. Equipment racks may also contain power distribution wiring, removable power supply units, cable retention/management hardware, and wheels or casters which may allow them to be easily moved.